Detective Work II
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: A good three years have passed since Jenny saved her father. She and Leo are married, and adopt two teenagers: Dana And Wyatt. However, Wyatt gets kidnapped by a strange source, and now its up to Jenny, Leo and Dana to rescue him! Rated T for mild profanity
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First of all, I think I should apologize. I feel as if the first Detective Work was kind of rushed. So to make it up to you, I promise to make sure that my official SEQUEL is 105 times better!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) I only own OC's of mine.**

**Detective Work II**

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day/Life of an orphan**

My name is Jenny Hill. I am 22, I'm a raccoon, and I am the daughter of one of the former finest detective raccoon's in the world: Harvard Hill. About 3 years ago, at the age of 19, I rescued my father from the clutches of evil kingpin Arnold the squirrel. Since then, I've abandoned my journal I used to keep, I've dated my childhood crush Leo for 3 years now. In fact, today is my wedding day.

I was getting ready for the wedding, when my dad walked in.

_Oh, honey…You look beautiful._

_Thanks, dad._

_Now, I know how you feel about…kids, but I'd like grandchildren one day._

_Dad, I am totally AGAINST…the way babies are made. But Leo & I are going to the orphanage after our honeymoon, and then you'll have a grandchild._

_I think a bloodline child would be better…But I won't run your life. Come on. Lets go. Leo is waiting._

So, we went out to the scene of the wedding. Ozzie, an opossum I solved a case for 3 years ago, acted as the priest who would wed us.

Leo looked rather handsome. Kind of reminded me of how he looked our first date.

Outside of Ozzie, Leo's 8 year old sister, Amy, would be the flower girl. We also invited the hedge residents who lived with Ozzie, and Leo's family. His mother, Lana and his father, Paul.

My dad walked me down the aisle. I looked over at him, as he shed a single tear of joy.

Once we arrived at the awning, Leo & I held paws.

_Dear friends, we gather here today to celebrate the bond between Jenny Hill & Leonard Grey._

While Ozzie was talking, I whispered to Leo.

_So…My dad's kind of skeptical on adopting._

_He knows you aren't comfortable with the other way. He needs to get over it._

_He has a point…but I guess you're right._

Then, after a couple of minutes, I heard the 6 words I had been waiting to hear for 3 years:

_You may now kiss the bride._

We kissed, the crowd cheered, specifically Paul, who was coolest guy I've ever met.

_YEAH! That's mah BOY!_

_Chill out, Paulie. _

_Sorry, hon. It's beautiful!_

So we decided to go to Paris. How? Well, we sneak onto a plane, and fly there. 2 Weeks in the city of romance.

2 weeks later would be a life changing decision: Adopting a kid.

_Dana & Wyatt's Log_

My name is Dana Delo. I am…an orphan. Ashamed. Me and my brother, Wyatt. We were abandoned 2 years ago. I'm 13, Wyatt is 16. Wyatt seemed less bummed that we've been orphans for 2 years. Horrible place, this place is. One day, I'd like to have a…hold on. The housekeeper is coming.

End of Log

_HEY! GIVE IT BACK!_

_Stop whining, you brat!_

_My mom gave-_

_Your' MOM doesn't love you, remember?!_

_Don't SAY THAT! SHE LOVED ME! SHE LOVED MY BROTHER! SHE'LL COME BACK!_

_SHE HATED YOU! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE HERE?!_

_I __**HATE **__YOU!_

_HATE ME ALL YOU WANT, YA BRAT!_

That was Taylor, the wicked witch of the orphanage me and Wyatt lived in.

_Are you Ok, Dana?_

Wyatt. The only person I could call…a friend.

We are both raccoons. When I was 11, Wyatt was 14, our parents abandoned us here. I never knew them well. They'd always be working somewhere else. Taylor always says they hated us. I don't believe it.

_Yeah…She took mom's journal…_

_I'll steal it back._

_You'd do that for me?_

_Of course. You are my little sister. We're in this together._

_Thanks, big bro._

We joined in a hug, as Wyatt left the room.

A few hours later, I hear Taylor screaming.

_TRYING TO STEAL FROM ME, EH, WYATT?!_

_S-S-S-S_

_SORRY DON'T CUT IT! THAT __**DOES **__IT! I'M KICKING YOU OUT!_

That was when I interjected myself.

_PLEASE! It was MY idea. Don't punish him!_

_DID I __**ASK **__FOR __**YOUR **__SAY?!_

_PLEASE! HE MEANS NO HARM!_

_SHUT UP!_

Taylor pushed me out of the way, and grabbed Wyatt by his collar.

And that's when two adult raccoon's walked in. Two adults…who would change me and my brothers' life.

They would become our new parents.

**Author's Note: **Hope this first chapter, alongside the 2nd which I will be posting alongside, satisfy you guys. Can't wait to get more into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) Or the characters. I only own OC's.

**Chapter 2: Something Different**

So Leo & I walked into the orphanage, and saw the headmaster looking like she was about to kill a poor boy.

_Um…We'd like to adopt?_

_Uh…Of course._

She drops the boy, and walks up to us.

_Anyone in particular._

_Well, judging by the fact that you nearly killed the poor kid, we'll take him._

_Ah, I'm afraid that's a two for one deal. You see that little brat over there?_

We look over to see a younger girl raccoon, waving at us, shyly.

_She will flip if you take her brother away from him._

_Well, we don't want that. What do you say, Lee?_

_I think it works. And you know I hate that nickname._

_I know. We'll take them._

_Ok._

She turns to them.

_Get your things. (Hands a journal to the girl) You can have this back._

They go to a separate room. A few minutes later, they both come out with a makeshift bag.

_They're yours. God have mercy on your souls._

The kids start to walk with us out of the orphanage.

A few minutes of walking, Leo starts to talk to our kids.

_So…What are your names?_

_I'm Wyatt. I'm 16. This is Dana. She's 13. She can get shy._

_Well, we'll get to know each other, so you won't feel so shy around us. That sound good?_

Leo got no answer from either of them.

Once we arrived at our new apartment-like structure, we let the kids get settled in.

_I can't thank you guys enough. Sorry about Dana. She's still sad about our first parents. They abandoned us 2 years ago._

I looked at Leo, shocked to hear this, and looked back to Wyatt.

_I'm so sorry to hear that._

Leo saw Dana looking down at the floor.

_Hey, I'm going to talk to her._

Leo gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before he went to Dana, he went to fist bump Wyatt, in which he returned.

_Hey, Dana. So…I know you're shy and all, but don't worry. We saw how that lady treated you and especially your' brother. We will make sure you have something different from that. A way better treatment. I'm Leo. I'm your father._

…_My father._

_Not biologically, but-_

I looked over, and saw Dana, hugging Leo tightly.

_I hated it there. I wanted to kill myself at points. She was so mean._

Leo had to feel his shoulder getting wet, as Dana cried into it.

_W-Well…Forget about all that. This is going to be way better than that nasty orphanage. I promise. You and your brother. You guys are going to have a way better time here._

_You promise you'll never take us back to the orphanage?_

_Why would we ever do THAT? You are now our kids._

It was so nice. Leo and Dana were already growing a bond.

A few hours later, while Dana and Leo were at the park, leaving me and Wyatt at home.

_So, you um…Ya like video games, or…?_

_My old mom never let me. Said they weren't good for me._

_So…how about movies? That orphanage didn't look big. Was there, like, a TV or something?_

_Taylor barely let us have any fun. But yeah, there was a TV. My favorite movie is "Shaun of the Dead"._

_Oh really? That's a good one, but I like Jurassic Park. One time I sat in the window sill of a human's house and watched the whole movie._

_So…I have a question for you. If police existed, would you have reported Taylor?_

_Of course I would. She seemed like a terrible per-_

I looked over to where Wyatt was looking. It was a makeshift case with my old detective badge in it. Dang…I was HOPING I didn't have to mention that part.

_*Sigh* Ok…Guess I better spill the beans. I used to be a detective. Worked for my dad. I left it behind when I found out it's too dangerous._

He kept looking, while nodding.

_Speaking of my dad, how would you like to meet your non-biological grandpa?_

_Sure!_

So, Wyatt and I walked to where the agency used to be. I knocked on the door, awaiting my dad. Once he answered, I introduced them.

_Hey, dad! I'd like you to meet my adopted son, Wyatt!_

Dad just stared at Wyatt, kind of disgusted.

_(Trying to smile) Um…He's a bit old, don't you think, honey?_

_Of course not! I think he's perfect age. He's 16, and he has a sister, Dana. She's 13._

_You adopted TWO teenagers? I should know how painful teens can be. I once HAD one. But the only difference is that fact that I actually HAD you. You picked those two off the STREET!_

I ran over to Wyatt, holding him.

_What are you doing, dad?! He was about to be severely hurt! I couldn't just-_

_(To Wyatt) Stay the HELL away from me, you twit! I didn't want a teenage grandson so early! (To Me) You could've adopted someone SO much younger, or better yet! Have a kid yourself! But NOOOOO! You don't feel comfortable with that idea!'_

_Dad…Go back inside._

I was pissed. How could my dad just…SAY that stuff? It's vile. He slammed the door.

_Wyatt, honey, I am SO sorry. I didn't know-_

_Everyone treats me like that…_

He walked off, his head hanging low.

_Wyatt…Please. I know he said some things he would NEVER say to me, but I'm sure-_

_What's the point?! I was bullied for being older in the orphanage! Why did I think the real world was any different?!_

_Honey, I'm sure people will soon understand the pain you went through._

…_I didn't want to tell you this…I have anxiety._

_And that's completely fine. There's nothing wrong with that._

_That's not what Taylor-_

_Taylor is a horrible being! She is BEHIND you now. Remember what your dad said._

_He's not my dad…_

Oh…so that's how it is.

_What? He'd die for you, of course he's your dad._

_Not my real one._

_Wyatt…I know how hard it is to adapt to change, but I'm sure we can do something together one day. Get to know each other better._

So, Wyatt & I went home, where Dana and Leo were already at.

_Hey, babe. This letter came from someone. Doesn't say who on the little envelope. It's for Wyatt and Dana._

_Ok. Hey, I need to talk to you. Give the letter to them._

Leo hands the letter to Dana, as I take Leo into another room.

**DANA POV**

A letter? Cool! I wonder who it's from.

_Hey hey! Hands off. I'm older, I read it._

_You jerk…_

Wyatt opens up the letter.

_Dear Wyatt & Dana Delo,_

_If your reading this, we saw you got adopted. Hopefully you…Hopefully you have a more pleasant life there than in that terrible orphanage._

_Me and your father are very terribly sorry that we left you. But hey, we're in town if you wanna stop by. We actually live in the same vicinity as you, so stop by if you can._

_XOXO – Mom and Dad._

_And then it gives their location._

_WE CAN SEE OUR PARENTS AGAIN, WYATT!_

_I don't know, Dana…Seems a bit suspicious, don't ya think?_

I shake my head.

_Not at all. I mean, I love our new parents, but I'd like to see our old parents if they're in town._

_Well, let's see if it's ok wi-_

_NO! If they find out we want to go see our old parents, they'd be heartbroken. They could take it as we don't want them, and we want to find our old parents and stay with them! Please, Wyatt. Let's just sneak out…_

Wyatt contemplated this.

_Ok. You first._

So we snuck to the location said on the letter. It was a bit run down. Vines hanging everywhere. Plantation overgrowth. Didn't seem like the place, but eh.

_Alright. Go first, your older._

_When it comes to this stuff, youngest should go first._

_Please, big brother…? It looks scary._

_How bout we go in together?_

We started walking into the home.

_Can you hold my paw?_

My brother looked at me, kind of disgusted.

_You're 13. Grow up…(Looks at my paw) Fine…_

We took each other's paw, and walked in.

_Hello? Mom? Dad?_

_*Sigh* It was a prank, Dana. Probably from one of those dang orphans from our old- MMM!_

I look back and see a figure manhandling Wyatt, putting some sort of cloth over his mouth and nose. He was able to escape the rag for just a second.

_R-RUN, DANA! GET HE-MMM!_

I obeyed and ran hard. I was able to get out of the home. That point was when I realized I left my brother behind…

**WITH THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURES**

_Forget about her. We've got the boy. That's all we need…_

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! You know how much I love those. Chapter 3 won't take too long, though.**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own OTH (Dreamworks) I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 3: Tragedy**

_**Wyatt POV**_

_Ughh…My head…_

I woke up in a dark room, darker than the room I remembered the room I remember before…What exactly happened?

The last thing I remember is my sister running out as I told her to, before blacking out.

I was tied to a chair. I was freaking out.

Then I heard a dark voice.

_Oh…You're awake._

I look over and see nothing but a shadowy figure and two other raccoons. I couldn't see who the shadowed figure was.

_Huh…? Who are you?_

_You're worst nightmare…Your new parents…Took something very special from me…_

_Jenny & Leo?_

_THAT'S RIGHT! Jenny Hill and Leo Martin!_

_What did they take? A very special item? A gem? A plate?_

_Oh, no no no…They took…My father from me._

I widened my eyes.

_P-Please! I-I-I…!_

_SHUT HIM UP!_

That was when one of his henchmen tied a cloth around my muzzle.

_Those two detectives took my father from me almost 2 years ago…My father was the kingpin of crime, Arnold. I always wanted to be like him…Because of your parents' mistake of leaving him unconscious in an unstable warehouse…I will never see him again…_

I was sweating up a storm. I could see where this was heading.

_I am bent on revenge, kid. I'm using you as bait. Now that you're their son, they'll have to come, especially because (points to henchmen) THESE idiots couldn't stop the little brat from running…They should be well alert right now._

**Dana POV**

_MOM! DAD!_

I kept screaming at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe it. My brother…He might be dead, or at the least scared out of his mind.

_MOM! DAD!_

I frantically knocked on the door of our home. Jenny and Leo quickly answered.

_Dana! _Leo exclaimed.

_We were worried sick!_

_Where were you?_

_Mom? Dad?_

I couldn't do this. I had already begun to break down. Both Jenny and Leo held me to comfort me.

_Wh-Where's your brother?_

_He-He-He's been nabbed!_

Both Jenny and Leo gasped.

_What do you mean, Dana? _Jenny asked.

_These weird guys set up a letter that was from our "real parents", but it was fake. I don't know why, but they got Wyatt, and almost got me._

Jenny and Leo looked at me, mostly with deep content.

_Dana…You were right to come to us. We have been in a situation where someone…who ONCE was important to me, was kidnapped. Right now, we need to focus on rescuing Wyatt…But first, I need to have a talk with someone._

**Jenny POV**

I walk off, leaving Leo and Dana back at the home.

_Dad!_

I knocked a couple times.

_Go. Away._

_Dad! Wyatt's been kidnapped!_

_GOOD! Now have your OWN son!_

_Are you even hearing yourself?! Your grandson-_

_He is NOT my grandson. He's NOT bloodline!_

…_Fine! Heaven forbid you at least try to understand your grandchildren!_

I storm off. What is his deal? His grandson is in danger!

I head back to the home.

_Dana. You need to stay here, where it's safe._

_But-!_

_I understand your concerned for your brother, but we can't risk you. It's going to get hairy, so please, just stay here._

_Mom…Dad…Please bring him back safe._

Leo & I both look at Dana with sympathetic looks. Dana starts sniffling.

_He's the only friend I've ever had…_

Leo kneels down, and puts his hand on Dana's shoulder.

_We'll get him back. I promise._

We give Dana a quick family hug, and then head out. Before we made our way to the house Wyatt was almost definitely kept in, there was someone who owed me and Leo big time.

The hedgies…

**Wyatt POV**

I hated not being able to talk. I would scream so many curse words at this guy.

I kept roughly shaking my head in all directions, until I was able to loosen the cloth. I was able to speak for the first time in nearly 5 hours!

_HELP! HELP! THESE GUYS KIDNAPPED ME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! HELP ME!_

_How'd he get the cloth off?!_

Sam (I found out his name from a conversation he had with his henchmen) came up to me, and smacked me across the face.

_Keep that up and we will kill you…_

_You're never going to get away with this! Jenny is one of the greatest detectives out there! She'll kick your butt!_

_You know how dumb and cliché all of those statements are? This isn't a thriller movie, kid! Now shut up, before I shut you up!_

I do so, but I can't help it anymore…Here comes in my anxiety.

I start to cry a bit.

_Oh…Now you're crying. Great! What'd I say about shutting up?!_

I continue to cry.

_Why are you crying?!_

_B-Because you're going to kill me! I don't wanna die!_

_You are 16 years old! Dry it up!_

I continue, Sam rolls his eyes.

_Ok! Ok! We promise we won't kill you when Mommy Jenny and Daddy Leo show up! Ok?_

_You're lying!_

_Oi vey…_

**Jenny's Log – Entry 1, July 9****th**

I can't believe it's been over 2 years since I've touched this thing, but I always like taking it whenever I'm solving a case, so…here we go again.

Leo & I arrive at the hedge. I peek my head in, and see Ozzie watching TV with his family.

_Jenny! Come in, come in!_

Leo & I walk to the other side of the hedge. The hedgies surround us, giving us hugs and such.

_We heard you adopted! _Penny, a female porcupine said.

_Where are the little rascals? _Penny's husband, Lou asked.

_Well, we have Dana, 13 years old, and her biological brother, Wyatt, who is 16…Wyatt's been kidnapped._

_*Gasp* That's awful! _RJ, the raccoon said.

_We were hoping you guys could help us?_

_Hey. We still owe you for saving my daughters life, so…Where are we heading?_

_Dana said they're keeping Wyatt captive in a broken down home nearby. Come on! We have no time to waste!_

So, Heather, Lou & Penny's 12 year old sons, Bucky, Quillo & Spike, and Verne, the kind of "Father" of the group, stay behind, while the rest of us: Leo & I, Lou & Penny, RJ, Ozzie, Stella (Skunk) and Tiger went to save my son. Hopefully he isn't too scared, knowing he's about to be rescued.

End of Log

**Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the long awaited chapter of Detective Work II! Sorry for keeping this story on hiatus for a while. Nevertheless, it's back and here to stay (until the story ends, in which I'll move onto Detective Work III).**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
